


幸运的夜晚

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [23]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 公寓夜宵短篇
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	幸运的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第23篇

八乙女乐一进门，就看到了小鸟游纺的皮鞋。

今晚难得有空，二人约好了，乐要在公寓里做料理给纺吃，可是工作比预期结束得晚了许多。

他发rabbit chat向纺道歉，纺回复说没关系，会等他来，今晚无论如何都要吃他做的料理。

等他准备好食材到达公寓，已经是晚上八点五十了。

屋内开着灯，乐把手中的食材放在台子上。

奇怪，这么安静，纺没有听到他进门的声音吗？

乐扫视客厅，却见到纺和衣睡在沙发上，地上放着她的笔记本电脑。

她肯定等了很久。一阵心疼，乐走过去，看见纺的头发披散在沙发上，像是金黄色的水流漫过起伏不平的草地。她微蹙着眉头，看上去睡得并不安稳。

乐弯腰把笔记本电脑合起放在桌子上，走到纺身边，轻轻吻了一下她的嘴唇。

纺轻哼一声，扭动身子，用一条胳膊揉着眼睛，另一条胳膊伸展开。

“到床上去睡。”

“唔……”

纺发出不明意义的慵懒呻吟，身体缓缓蠕动着。

“我抱你过去。”

“不要。”纺终于睁开眼睛开口道，“几点了？”

“快到九点了。对不起，我刚到。”

“工作不顺利吗？”

“出了点小意外，不过没发生不愉快的事。”乐揉了揉纺的头，“让你等太久了。昨晚又熬夜了吗？”

“睡得挺多的，可不知道为什么晚上又困了。”纺翻了个身，趴在沙发上，两只脚尖轮流点着坐垫。

“饿坏了吧。要先吃点什么垫垫？”

“不要。我要空着肚子等着吃你做的料理。”

“那先去床上睡，我做好了叫你。”

“我已经睡好了。”纺爬起来，跪在坐垫上，眼神还有些迷离，“我帮忙打下手。”

“不要。去躺着啊。”

“你买海胆了吗？”

“买了。你说想吃的。”

“买了多少？”

“肯定够你吃的。”乐笑起来。

“我要吃海胆盖饭。”

“现在才说吗？好的。”

“还有海胆蒸蛋。”

“行、行。”

“啊，突然好想吃火锅啊！想吃超大份的相扑火锅！”纺突然趴下来，抱着靠枕，把整个脸埋在靠枕里。

“你这是什么？特殊的起床气吗？”乐笑道。

纺把靠枕放下，露出一脸可怜相。

“今天好倒霉啊。中午的三明治，才吃一半就掉了。”

“你是不相信三秒原则的那类人吗？”

“掉到垃圾桶里了。”

“……哦。再买一份啊。”

“可那就不是原来那份了。而且下班后在电车站楼梯摔了一跤。”

“摔得严重吗？”乐慌忙查看。

“不怎么疼。但是摔得很难看，而且包里的东西都甩出去了。幸好笔记本没摔坏。”

“你不会是下楼梯的时候看手机了吧？”

“没有，就是不知为什么最后两级台阶踩空了。”

乐叹了口气：“还是太累了。”

“在电车上还有个小孩子不停在掀我的裙摆。”

“家长不管吗？”

“那个妈妈一个人带着三个孩子，一直在手忙脚乱地控制小孩，还不停跟我道歉。看着比我可怜多了啊。电车很挤，我又没办法挪到别的地方。”

看着实在可怜，乐坐到沙发上，伸手把纺抱在怀里：“我知道你不喜欢骂人。你今天还真是倒霉啊。”

“如果那个小孩子很可爱就算了。虽说这么讲不合适，小孩子应该都是可爱的，但是那个小孩子、那个小孩子……”

“那个小孩子怎么了？”

“……那个小孩子长得好丑啊。”

乐不禁笑出声。

“我不应该这么说的，长得丑又不是他的错。不对，怎么能说小孩子丑呢。可是，心情真的又变差了。”

纺两条胳膊紧紧搂住乐的脖颈，身子带着乐左右摇晃。

“对不起，我真应该早点来。我会做海胆盖饭、海胆蒸蛋和相扑火锅的。”

“相扑火锅也可以吗？”

“可能算不上相扑火锅。就把剩下的食材都扔进去煮吧，煮满满一大锅，你心情会好一点吗？”

“会！给我的米饭上盖满海胆。”

“把我的份也都给你。”

“太好了！”纺像个孩子一样兴奋地举起双手。

“在吃之前，你去给我睡觉。”

“欸？再睡夜里就睡不着了。”

“那就睁着眼睛躺着。”

“我要看着乐，就躺在这里。”纺向后一躺，两只眼直勾勾地看着乐。

“好吧。拿你没办法。”乐把纺的双腿挪开摆好，站起身，去收拾食材。虽说纺今天确实很倒霉，但她愿意这么肆无忌惮地跟他撒娇，这让他觉得自己今晚反而被幸运之星照耀了。

还好纺要求的菜式做起来都不算很麻烦。乐在厨房里找适合煮火锅的锅具，想挑口最大的。在厨房柜最底层，他找到了一口足以炖一整只鸭子的大砂锅。

只有他们两个人会来，为什么买这么大一口锅呢？这口锅是纺什么时候买的？他感觉自己每次来这间公寓，公寓里都会多出一些东西。当然，他自己来的时候也会添置一点物品，把屋子简单地收拾一下。他们两个都很害怕这间公寓冷清下来，就算是行程错开，他和纺还是会一有空就独自过来看看。

也许他们心中都有一种假设，那就是一旦他们来这间公寓的频率下降，他们来这里的热情就会不可挽回地降低，这间公寓便会逐渐成为根本没有人光顾的废置空洞。到那时，他们的关系又会变成什么样子？

这是他们无法接受的假设。

锅中的汤“咕嘟咕嘟”呈现出乳白色。乐尝了一口，味道正好。

他回过身看向纺。纺侧躺在沙发上，怀中抱着靠枕，双眼紧闭。

又睡着了吗？乐苦笑着。之前还说不愿意去睡觉的，像个孩子一样。

这些食物今晚肯定会剩很多。纺带回家没办法向她父亲解释。只能自己走的时候带回去了。

乐关上火。走到纺身边，轻轻晃了晃她的手臂，等她睁开眼睛。

“你今晚能留下吗？”乐轻声问。

纺沉吟半晌，乐差点以为她又睡着了。

“对不起。今晚不行。因为……”

“我明白了。”乐不让纺解释下去，他知道纺总是有道理的，“没关系，我就是问问。”

“闻到香味了。”纺抬起头。

“来吃吧。我把海胆都放在你那里喽。”

纺兴奋地搓着双手，看着乐把料理全部端上桌。

“啊，海胆把碗都淹没了呢。”纺笑道。

“太夸张啦。”

“你用上我买的锅了！我本来是打算用来炖鸡汤的。当时一兴奋就买了最大号的。”

“我还疑惑呢。为什么买这么大的。”

“好多菜！那么多海胆！还有蒸蛋，热腾腾的火锅，鸡肉、牛肉、丸子、金针菇、茶树菇、萝卜、白菜、豆腐……看着就饱了，太、太满足了……我……本来今天……”纺说着突然双手捂住脸，啜泣起来。

“又哭了。别哭啊。”乐起身走过去。

“我……只是感觉太幸福了。”纺放下手，微笑着，眼中挂着泪水，“幸福得让人害怕。”

乐蹲下身子，握住纺的手，他很想说“有我在，不用怕。”可话到嘴边，就是嗫嚅着说不出来。

伸手拂去纺的泪水，他只能说：“快吃吧。吃饭的时候，就不会想那么多了。”

“嗯。”纺擦了擦眼泪，笑着拿起勺子，“我开动了！”

隔着火锅的雾气，看着纺将海胆放进嘴里后那享受的表情，乐不知为什么也有点想哭。

地下恋情的考验本应让他变得更坚强，此时，他却觉得自己变得脆弱了，连一句“不用怕”的安慰都说不出口了。

再也无法轻易做出任何承诺。因为任何承诺在未来都可能变成泡影。

“纺。”

“嗯？”

“我也害怕。”

“咦？”纺慌忙咽下嘴里的食物，“出什么事了？”

“抱歉，我没办法让你不再害怕，因为我也很害怕，很害怕哪天这种幸福便不属于我了。”乐看着在火锅里颤动的豆腐块，他感觉自己的心也在不安地颤动。

“乐……”

“以前我不愿承认，不过，现在我觉得，知道害怕也许是件好事，总比过分乐观要好。”乐抬起头直视纺宝石般水亮的眸子，说道，“因为这种感觉会时刻提醒我，你是多么珍贵。”

“这、这种话……太……也就乐能这样说出口。”纺红了脸，别过头看向窗帘。

“是我的心里话。就算是我，承认自己害怕也不容易。”乐正色道。

纺看向乐严肃的面容，突然笑起来。

“乐害怕起来也很帅气！”

“什么啊。你不要每次都说这种奇怪的夸奖。”乐哭笑不得。

“乐如果哪天倒霉了，也要跟我说哦，我也会做满满一桌料理的。”

“你这么说，我是应该想倒霉还是不想倒霉呢？”

“还是不要倒霉吧。”纺俏皮地笑道，“虽然乐就算倒霉也肯定倒霉得很帅气！”

“都叫你不要再说这种奇怪的话了。”乐无奈地也笑起来。

虽然运气这种东西没有办法抓住，但乐知道，他一路走来靠的可不是运气而已。

“不管走运还是倒霉，有一点我可以保证。”

“什么呢？”

“为了不让现在的幸福溜走，我会拼尽全力。”

“不愧是乐，真是……”

“很帅气！是吧？”

“是的。”

乐笑着叹了口气。

“你以后还是换个词夸我吧。”


End file.
